1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laminate material component, in particular a side or overhead paneling element for a vehicle or an aircraft, made of a foam and/or honeycomb core. There are at least two cover layers bonded to the core, lying on opposite sides of it, and at least one means of illumination embedded in the core and/or a cover layer. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for the production of such a laminate material component.
2. The Prior Art
In passenger aircraft, the cabin lighting is frequently provided by fluorescent tubes that are disposed in the region of the side or overhead paneling elements, in a covered manner. In addition, individual means of lighting are usually also provided for every seat, and these can be combined with switch elements, safety elements such as an oxygen mask or the like, and display elements, in a service unit. Such a service unit is described, for example, in German Patent No. DE 199 26 782 A1.
In German Patent No. DE 196 10 138 C2, a reading lamp system for a passenger aircraft is proposed, in which a reading lamp is assigned to every passenger seat. The known system consists of a cold light lamp as the light source, to which a plurality of reading lamps is connected by means of decoupling optics, by way of several light wave guides.
Both the interior lighting of a passenger aircraft cabin by fluorescent tubes, and individual lighting of a passenger seat by a reading lamp are suitable only to a slight degree for producing lighting that is individual for the airlines, for example, which lighting can also serve for entertainment of the passengers or for creating a pleasant atmosphere in the aircraft cabin.